


Daily And Nightly

by Syntax



Series: Everything Stays [12]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gen, Male Gimurei | Grima, Mentioned Ashera, Mentioned Fae, Mentioned Robin - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Reference To Prior Installment, Reference To Radiant Dawn, Reference to Awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syntax/pseuds/Syntax
Summary: Grima hears an interesting proposition from one of his fellow dragons while on house arrest.





	Daily And Nightly

**Author's Note:**

> just two more stories left in this series. we're coming up on the one-year anniversary, did you know?

Apparently he had not yet learned that burying his nose in war books was a risky move when someone else wearing your face had a habit of doing the exact same thing. In his defense, the clerics still weren't letting him out of the castle just yet, and it wasn't like Grima could kill anyone in the training tower without alerting the summoner in the process.

The fell dragon's larger self was already looking around the castle for Robin when his smaller self noticed someone coming closer. He didn't feel like playing this game today.

"I haven't found Robin yet," Grima said, not bothering to look up from his book to address his audience properly, "but give it a few minutes."

"I wasn't looking for Robin."

Grima looked up.

Another tactician was staring him down, one that Grima knew by sight but not by name. There was a mark on the tactician's forehead that struck him as being similar to Fae's, but the boy looked human. No, scratch that, Grima decided after looking a little closer. _Mostly_ human.

"And you are?" he drawled, marking a page in his book.

"Soren. Chief strategist for the Greil Mercenaries."

"That means nothing to me."

"I am aware."

Grima rolled his eyes and placed his book off to the side. "What do you want then, mortal?"

"You claim to be a god, yes?"

"I _am_  a god, yes."

"Regardless, it is evident by the testimony of various heroes from your world that you posses a massive amount of power. Enough to throw an entire continent into ruin, if not the entire world. Is this correct?"

For a moment, the shift in conversation had him surprised. Just a moment. Then that surprise turned to anger.

"I would _suggest"_ , Grima hissed, narrowing his eyes, "that you pick your next words _very carefully_ , Soren the strategist. _**What** do you want?"_

"Very well. I want to know how to prevent a similar power from threatening our world."

The fell dragon felt as though someone had taken hold of his anger and let the air out of like a balloon. "What?"

"In our world," Soren explained, "The Goddess of Order nearly destroyed everything before we defeated her, and while she agreed to spare the earth from her judgement, I don't trust the idea that she won't eventually change her mind."

Grima stared at the boy, wheels turning in his head. This was not how these conversations go.

"...You want to know how to defeat a god... As a precaution?" He said.

"Yes. A mercenary company has no need for overwhelming power, but it does have need of clients, and we can't exactly get any if everyone is dead or turned to stone."

Soren stared back at Grima as he thought, and it struck the god that none of the other heroes had ever made eye contact with him before. Or sought him out before. Or piqued his interest before. Everything about this exchange was strange, and interesting, and new, and—

He found himself smiling.

"Is that right?" he said. "Well. I don't usually grant favors to mortals, but... perhaps this time I'll make an exception."

**Author's Note:**

> at first i thought soren was going to be out of character, but then i remembered that he was totally willing to let elincia die because they don't owe anything to the crimean royal family and becoming her bodyguards will probably get them killed.
> 
> so wanting to know how to defeat ashunera because her invoking her judgement would leave them without any potential clients is incredibly in-character, at least from what i've seen of path of radiance.


End file.
